The Mistletoe Manipulation
by madamocho
Summary: This is the first Christmas after Amy and Sheldon started kissing. However kissing is technically only supposed to be at the end of date night. Can a small sprig of plant material be the loophole Amy and Sheldon need to have a happy holiday season? For the Big Bang Theory Forums Holiday Extravaganza. One shot. Shamy


**Rules for Holiday Challenge**

**Use 5 of the 8 following words: snow, feast, jolly, mistletoe, gravity, passion, slippery, hilarious.**

**5000 words or less**

**Label Holiday Challenge on description**

**Deadline December 25th.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mistletoe Manipulation<strong>

** Required words in bold.**

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving evening found Sheldon Cooper sitting in his spot with an overwhelming feeling of contentment. The day had been filled with good food, companionship and laughter. Amy had made a pecan pie after that wonderful <strong>feast<strong> that he could have sworn was his mothers. He would never tell his mother of course, but his Amy was quite the little baker. The first bite brought a twinkle to his eyes and a wistful smile to his lips. He had the biggest urge to kiss her in thanks, but kisses only happened on date night. The relationship agreement was very clear on when such things were appropriate, and just because you liked a pie wasn't a good enough reason. Amy had looked a little disappointed that he had come to his senses before kissing her in front of all of their friends, but she smiled up at him and told him he was welcome. The urge to kiss her even when it wasn't date night began to happen more and more frequently. Especially after they told each other that they loved one another. That seemed to open up a floodgate of longing and affection that he would have dismissed as hippy dippy just a few years ago.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Amy and Sheldon were exiting a small bookstore near Sheldon's apartment when Amy came to an abrupt halt in the doorway. Sheldon ran into her. "Amy, why did you stop?" He looked outside the glass door to see if he saw any bullies or large dogs that may have frightened her.<p>

Amy turned smiling at him and pointed upwards towards the door jamb. "Look Sheldon, **mistletoe**."

Sheldon looked up at the small green sprig tied with gold ribbon hanging from the doorway. "A parasitic plant species which derives its name from the Anglo-Saxon words 'mistel' and 'tan' which translates to dung stick." He turned his gaze to Amy. "What about it?"

Amy tilted her head and sighed. "Come on Sheldon, you know what I'm getting at. You're supposed to kiss when you meet someone under mistletoe. And since you're here and I'm here and that's here…" She motioned her head upwards towards the small green bunch of leaves and puckered her lips.

Sheldon heard a slight chuckle and saw the saleslady at the register with an overly large smile plastered on her overly painted lips. "Go on now, its tradition! Kiss her!" Sheldon was horrified as he saw the woman leering at them, waiting for the show to begin. Sheldon scowled at the saleslady then turned back to Amy. "The running of the bulls in Pamplona is traditional too, but you don't see me participating in that now do you?"

The saleswoman's smile slipped a bit and Amy embarrassingly hissed at her boyfriend. "Kissing your girlfriend of three years in front of a stranger is not the same as being trampled or gored by a bull, Sheldon!" Amy's sparking eyes burned into his, and at that moment he wished he were facing down a large bull instead of his five foot four-inch girlfriend.

The saleslady seemed concerned she had started a fight between the two for only suggesting that they kiss. She tried to shrink on the spot and began fussily rearranging the artificial **snow** on a sales display. Sheldon knew there was only one way to avoid a bigger scene than what had already occurred. He grabbed Amy's hips and pulled her flush against him. He then leaned in and gave her a small kiss. After his lips relinquished Amy's, he waited for the waves of embarrassment to wash over him because of the saleslady watching them. However it didn't happen. He ventured a glance at the lady at the counter, and he only received a weak smile from her and avoidance of eye contact.

Amy had recovered from the sudden kiss and chided him. "See. That wasn't so bad was it?" She pulled open the door and began to walk out of the store.

Sheldon followed, conflicted. _No it wasn't that bad. Not bad at all._

* * *

><p>A few days after that, Amy came to pick up Sheldon to go to see a movie. She knocked on the door and waited. Sheldon answered the door and as she looked up to greet him, she noticed a small green cluster of leaves hanging from the door frame. Amy smiled at Sheldon and he smiled warmly back. She motioned to the greenery above his head. "Did Leonard put that there?"<p>

Sheldon looked up and sighed. "It sounds like something he would do." He looked down at Amy exasperated. "Might as well get this over with." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Amy's for several seconds before their lips parted with a slight smack. He pulled away from her with a half grin that she returned.

Amy was surprised that Sheldon had not protested more, but that may have been due to the fact that they were alone. She would have to see if she could use this mistletoe loophole to her advantage. She looked over at her boyfriend, who was grabbing his messenger bag. Christmas this year had just got more interesting.

* * *

><p>During the movie, Sheldon released her hand and excused himself to use the bathroom, the very large Icee more than likely the cause. He had fidgeted for a good fifteen minutes before getting up, distracting her attention from the show. With her focus off of the movie, she began to think of the new situation this holiday season brought with it. Sheldon had always dictated the speed in which the relationship progressed. He held her hand for the first time and then they began to hold hands. He kissed her and now they kissed. It was still only at the end of date nights and this was strictly enforced. However with kissing being introduced earlier this year and Sheldon kissing her under the mistletoe not once but twice, she was going to use that bit of Christmas cheer to good use.<p>

After the movie, Sheldon insisted they stay through all the credits to see if there were any scenes at the end. There wasn't and by the time they headed towards the lobby, they were the only ones left. They were just about to leave the dimly lit theatre when Amy's eye caught a silver gleam by the door. A closer look revealed silver ribbon around a large sprig of mistletoe. A devilish grin spread from ear to ear. "Dr. Cooper you can't catch a break." He looked at her questioningly then followed her gaze to the barely visible mistletoe. Before he could react he felt Amy's lips against his lips and felt her hands rest on his chest. His ears grew warm as the kiss ended and he felt her hands slide off his chest.

He took her hand in his. "I guess not."

* * *

><p>As they drove to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner it started to rain. Sheldon normally insisted to be dropped off at the restaurant entrance to remain as dry as possible. Amy readied her standard "You have got to be kidding me" look, but he didn't say a word about it. Amy found a parking spot and they made their way to the restaurant in the heavy downpour.<p>

Amy was drenched as they walked up to the hostess stand. She took her glasses off and tried to dry them with the hem of her cardigan, but it was soaked also. She placed her water stained glasses back on her nose and looked for Sheldon.

Sheldon, hair wet but the rest of him protected by his windbreaker, looked at her with concern. "Amy you're drenched! You should take this off." He started to unbutton her cardigan, which was leaving small puddles on the floor. Amy had always fantasized that Sheldon would undress her one day without coaxing, but she never would have believed the first time would be in the middle of the Cheesecake Factory. He peeled her soaked sweater off and felt the arms of her button down shirt. "This shirt is damp also. Maybe you should take it off as well. Why don't you go into the ladies room and take this shirt off and if you're cold you can have this." He removed his tan windbreaker, shook off the rain and handed it to her.

She gratefully took the jacket. "Thank you Sheldon." He beamed down at her and they walked to the bathrooms. Amy was glad she was following Sheldon because her wet glasses made seeing difficult.

She made it to the bathroom and stripped down to her undershirt which was thankfully dry. She dried her glasses and hair as best she could with paper towels. She then put Sheldon's coat on and gathered her wet clothes.

Sheldon left the men's room the same time she left the ladies room. As they approached an archway they saw it at the same time. Silver ribbon around green leaves. The area by the restrooms was mostly deserted, but Amy thought there were still more people in the vicinity than Sheldon deemed appropriate to witness a kiss.

But she was proven wrong when he bent down eyes closed and gave her a tender, brief kiss. She was overwhelmed by the touch of his lips; the smell of talc and his unique scent enveloping her in the warmth of his coat.

Dinner was a blur as she thought back to all the kisses of the evening. She wore Sheldon's jacket throughout dinner, even though she was very warm at this point. So warm that she didn't think all of it came from merely the jacket. _Three kisses in one night! Could it get better than this?_

Little did she know but yes, yes it could.

* * *

><p>A few days later Sheldon knocked on Amy's door promptly at 7pm. They were heading to a lecture at Cal Tech on nanotechnology. They entered the elevator and Sheldon pressed the down button.<p>

"Sheldon, I'm so glad that you wanted to come see this lecture with me. The field of nanotechnology is starting to…" She trailed off as she noticed her boyfriend looking up at the ceiling of the elevator. A large bunch of mistletoe hung there, suspended by silver ribbon. He lowered his eyes to meet Amy's, and then she saw his eyes dip down to gaze at her lips. She involuntarily licked them and he leaned forward and captured her lips. His lips gently tugged on her bottom lip before releasing it and grabbing it again, then repeating the action for a third time.

He drew away blue eyes crackling and cheeks flushed as he let out a large sigh. Amy felt her own cheeks burn as she thought how this kiss felt different than the previous ones.

* * *

><p>After the lecture in Baxter Hall, Sheldon asked if they could go pick up some notes in his office. As they walked side by side down the quiet hallway, they discussed the lecture.<p>

"Amy, the use of 'nanostars' that can deliver drugs directly to the nuclei of cancer cells is ingenious. The implications of…" Sheldon was interrupted by a gentle hand on his arm and looked down at Amy. They halted in the middle of the deserted hallway and faced one another. "What is it?"

The way Amy was looking at him made his pulse race. As his heart thumped loudly in his chest, the soft hand that had gently halted his movement found his cheek and tenderly pulled his face closer to hers. He saw her eyes full of love before her eyelids closed as she pressed her parted lips to his. As they broke apart before Sheldon could open his eyes, a second kiss came at a different angle which was unexpected but wholly welcome. As their lips parted ways again with a soft wet sound, Sheldon lingered in place eyes screwed shut, hoping against hope that his love of repetition had rubbed off on her. He was rewarded with a third tender kiss placed at the corner of his lips. He felt her hand leave his cheek and opened his eyes to find a red-faced and vibrant Amy glancing up at a cluster of small green leaves bound by silver.

Amy grinned at him. "How come before this year I didn't realize that this stuff is everywhere?"

Sheldon shrugged with a lopsided grin.

* * *

><p>It didn't take much convincing to persuade Amy into coming upstairs for a cup of tea and a peppermint brownie. They entered the apartment lobby area that was adorned with tinsel and garland…<p>

And a big bunch of mistletoe hanging at the beginning of the stairs, the silver ribbon gleaming.

Amy walked to the foot of the stairs and tried to look apologetic. "I'm sorry Sheldon, but it looks like we have to pass under the mistletoe to get you home." She stood there slightly swaying, waiting.

Sheldon took a few steps and faced the woman he loved. "Well I do have to get home. Plus I did invite you over so you do have to accompany me." He raised his right hand and delicately brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes locked onto hers. "I'm afraid we have no choice." His voice cracked a little and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

Amy felt the air thicken around them and the rest of the world faded from view. All that was left was the tall, handsome man before her with the sea blue eyes that she would gladly drown in. Her voice was a whisper. "No choice whatsoever." They leaned in together slowly, their breath mingling and joined their lips together. Sheldon's hand found the back of her head and his fingers wrapped around the glossy strands. He rarely had an excuse to touch her hair and he relished the smooth silky texture. Amy copied his movements and allowed her hand to come up and run her fingers through his close cropped hair. Her fingers sent a jolt through his body and he broke out in goose bumps. Their lips moved together a final time before breaking apart.

Amy looked at Sheldon admiringly. "You are getting pretty good at kissing, Dr. Cooper."

"Well I have been able to practice my technique more as of late." He raised his eyebrows archly, which made her knees wobble. She didn't think they were stable enough to get her up three flights of stairs. She had to distract her brain from all of the kissing.

"Sheldon let's play counterfactuals. You go first." Amy shakily started to climb the stairs.

Sheldon followed close behind. "Alright, let me think of a good one." He climbed the first half silently thinking. His face brightened and he glanced at Amy as they continued their walk up the stairs. "OK Amy, in a world where antidisestablishmentarianism is the norm, which national holiday is repealed?"

They walked past the elevator on the second floor and before Amy could answer with the obvious answer of "Flag Day", she saw it, dangling before the next rise of stairs. Sheldon didn't seem to notice it, but he did notice his girlfriend dashing ahead of him and stepping on the first stair. She turned to face him as he neared the stairwell. The increase in height made it easy for Amy to grab both sides of Sheldon's face and hone in on those thin beckoning lips.

Sheldon had been caught off guard by the **passion** of the kiss. If there was any blood circulating through his brain he may have become alarmed at how these kisses seemed to be escalating. But that thought never came into question as he concentrated on the waves of pleasure washing over him.

She felt Sheldon let out a long breath through his nose and then felt him relax against her, his arms dangling helplessly at his side. His messenger bag slithered to the floor with a thud. She decided to see how going to the left would be for a change. She pulled her head away from his before tilting her head to the left, noses grazing until she reattached herself to those addictive lips. A small noise escaped from Sheldon's throat that had Amy's entire body react.

_Did Sheldon just groan? Was it the change in position? The height difference? What is the variable? I need to hear that noise again!_

Amy reluctantly released his lips again and peeked at Sheldon. His eyes remained shut, but she could read the unmistakable look of pure bliss that covered his face. She dove in a third time, tilting to the right again, hoping to elicit another groan from her man.

She was not disappointed.

The first groan had caught Sheldon by surprise when he realized it had come from him.

_Did I just groan? Dear Lord! I'm grunting like a rutting animal._

Any further self-conscious thought rushed away as Amy continued to kiss him. When she repositioned her lips, the sound escaped him again. This time louder and more drawn out.

"Excuse me." The voice came from above them.

They broke apart with a start. Making her way down the stairs was Mrs. Gunderson, a huge smile on her face. She looked at her flushed and startled upstairs neighbor. "Sheldon."

"Hel- hello Mrs. Gunderson." Sheldon stammered. He bent over quickly and retrieved his bag from where it had landed.

"It seems as though you are enjoying the holiday season." Mrs. Gunderson said with smirk. She walked around the couple on the stairs and continued on her way.

When Sheldon's heart settled down he started to slowly climb the stairs with Amy by his side.

"Flag Day."

Sheldon looked at Amy questioningly.

"Flag Day. The answer to your question." She spoke quietly.

He remembered the game. "Correct."

Amy frowned. "You're not going to challenge my answer?"

Sheldon blew a breath out through his mouth. "That last kiss took away any cognitive function I may have had."

Amy couldn't help but smile at this. She had the power to make her analytical boyfriend stop thinking clearly. Truth be known, it went the other way as well. She could still feel his lips on hers. "My turn I suppose." She thought for only a second, then smirking she asked her question. "In a world celebrating a religious holiday that has been tied into an ancient winter pagan ceremony, how likely would it be that there is mistletoe waiting for us on the third floor landing?"

Sheldon didn't hesitate to answer her. He gave her a sly side ways look. "100%". His slow pace increased noticeably.

Amy returned his look with an ever-widening grin, and started to climb faster as well.

By the time they got to the silver bound leaves, Sheldon had a hand wrapped around Amy's waist. As they found themselves underneath it, Sheldon lifted Amy up gently by the waist and placed her on the first stair. "Let's try this angle again." His voice had deepened and it sent chills down Amy's spine. He barely had to bend his head to join their lips, his hands moving from her hips to slide up to her shoulder blades. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she eagerly kissed him back.

Sheldon and Amy's lips met and released several times, then came together in a lip lock. Amy decided to try something new. She darted her tongue out to brush Sheldon's lower lip with just the tip. She withdrew her tongue and continued to kiss him.

Sheldon was fascinated by this new sensation. If you had asked him a year ago if he would touch his tongue to Amy's he would have looked at you horrified.

What a difference a year makes.

Sheldon mimicked Amy's bold move, tracing his tongue over Amy's lower lip. When that didn't seem to be enough, he ran it along where her two lips met and was pleased when her lips parted. Her tongue was warm and a little **slippery, **but any qualms he may have felt at performing such an intimate kiss disappeared.

Amy's eyes had rolled to the back of her head. Sheldon's tongue entwined with hers and retreated then swirled around hers again and again. Her senses were overwhelmed with heat and desire. She couldn't seem to get close enough to him. She slid her hands up to his chest, then snaked them around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

Sheldon felt her hands slide up his chest and shivered. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him even closer, he felt the softness of her breasts press against his chest. Another soft groan escaped his lips, which made Amy gasp around Sheldon's busy lips.

Amy's gasp was like an electrical charge that made all of Sheldon's senses come into sharp focus. He reveled in her scent, her touch and now her sound. He was rewarded with another sound from her, somewhere between a sigh and a moan, which had every inch of him shiver with delight.

They were kissing for a while when they finally broke apart, panting and sweaty. They were still wrapped together, getting lost in each others eyes.

When Sheldon caught his breath, he gave her that sweet look she had dubbed his "Amy face". He smoothed her hair down which had gotten very mussed and smiled at her. "Well we've never done that before."

Amy smiled shyly back at him. "No, we haven't." Amy knew Sheldon was a willing participant in all this, but there was a lingering bit of doubt. It was Sheldon after all. She braced herself for the worst. "Sheldon, do you have any regrets about all the kissing?" She looked at him warily.

Sheldon shook his head. "No."

Amy was relieved until he spoke again.

"Wait, no that's not the truth."

Amy's spirits dropped. She dreaded what was about to be said. Especially after this incredible kiss.

Sheldon looked Amy in the eye and spoke in a serious tone. "I wished I had known that kissing you was so pleasant a long time ago. We could have been doing this for years."

Amy's heart leapt in her chest. She reached over to kiss him again but he shied away from her. "Now hold your horses little lady. We've already kissed under this mistletoe. I am not obligated to give up the goods until, A its date night, or B we are under a sprig of mistletoe that we have not just kissed under in the last ten minutes." She could tell he was serious. The man who had just French kissed her passionately was sticking to the rules.

Amy stood there mouth agape. "Ten minutes? How did you come to that certain time frame?"

"Amy. I know you all too well. If I did not put a 'cool down' time on kissing under the mistletoe, you would not stop kissing me. We would eventually starve to death. Nobody wants that to happen." Sheldon still seemed very serious.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Amy removed her arms from Sheldon and raised her palm towards him. "I would not be able to stop kissing you? I seem to remember you instigating half of our kissing episodes yourself. Not to mention how enthusiastically you were kissing me during all of the incidents. So do you want to stick with just me needing a 'cool down' period?" She gave him a no nonsense look.

He dropped his gaze and fidgeted. "I suppose we would both benefit from a cool down period." He was still looking at his feet when Amy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him up the stairs.

"Amy?"

She led him to his door and opened it without thinking of why it would be unlocked. She pulled him till he was positioned under the mistletoe and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Sheldon didn't need any further prompting. He devoured her lips and let out a loud groan. She responded with a growling sound that only goaded him on. His nose bumped her glasses, but she was beyond caring as his hands moved down to her behind and gave it a small squeeze.

Amy stopped kissing him long enough to cry out his name. She ran her hands through his hair and started to rain kisses on his cheek on her way to his neck. This made him growl this time, sparks shooting from his neck to his extremities. He gripped her generous buttocks and pulled her into him. Her eyes widened at the unfamiliar firmness she felt against her belly.

Her eyes were not the only ones that were wide.

Leonard and Penny had been having a quiet evening cuddled up on the couch when the door flung open and the whirlwind of making out occurred besides them. Sheldon and Amy may have made out for hours if they hadn't been interrupted by the sound of breaking glass.

They jumped apart when the glass Penny was holding slipped from her fingers in shock and shattered on the floor. They whipped around guiltily, and saw the stunned expressions on their best friends.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Penny had no idea that Amy and Sheldon kissed that passionately.

"Oh, hi guys." Amy said sheepishly. "We didn't see you there."

"I highly doubt you would have seen Santa and all his reindeer the way you two were kissing." Leonard teased. He got up and got a broom and dustpan to pick up the broken glass. Sheldon crossed the room and put down his bag on his computer chair then walked to the kitchen and put water in the kettle.

Leonard headed to the kitchen with the dustpan of glass."What were you two kids up to tonight before you came in here and started your live sex show?"

Sheldon dropped the kettle on the burner a little harder than was necessary. "We were at a lecture on nanotechnology. I take offense that you called our affection towards each other a live sex show. We merely were doing what is to be traditionally expected when one meets someone under the mistletoe." Sheldon's righteous indignation was tinged with embarrassment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to void my bladder." Sheldon stomped off.

Penny turned to Amy. "Nanotechnology huh. Little tiny robots. Pretty cool stuff."

"It was fascinating. Sheldon has the lecture notes in his bag, let me get them." Amy walked over to his bag as Leonard and Penny inched towards the door.

Penny looked back at Amy. "I was just being polite Ames. I don't need to see the notes."

"Well maybe Leonard does. It won't take but a second." Amy opened up the bag and stared at what she found there next to the notes. She quickly closed the bag and mumbled to the pair. "I don't see them. I'll ask Sheldon about it later." She stared off into space. Leonard and Penny didn't seem to notice her change in demeanor. They were under the mistletoe.

"We can't let Sheldon and Amy show us up now can we?" Penny smiled at Leonard.

"No we cannot. I was wondering why Sheldon hung this up here, but I guess we know why now." He embraced Penny and gave her a searing kiss.

They parted and said goodnight to Amy, who didn't acknowledge their leaving. She was still shocked at the contents of Sheldon's bag.

Among the usual things there were several bunches of mistletoe wrapped in silver ribbon. The exact same silver ribbon on all the mistletoe on the stairwells, the same ribbon on the mistletoe at the movies, her elevator, the college and the Cheesecake Factory. Every time they had gone out he had his bag with him. That is why she didn't see the mistletoe on entering the bathroom or at the movies. He had disappeared for a bit to hang it and then pretend it was there the whole time. She looked at the sprig by the door and thought carefully at what he had told her. When she asked if Leonard put it there he answered, "It sounds like something he would do."

Amy heard the bathroom door open. She decided there and then what she was going to do. She pulled her phone out of her purse and went online. A devilish smile spread across her face. Sheldon headed to the kitchen and pulled the kettle off the burner and grabbed the tea. He looked suspiciously at his girlfriend. "What are you smiling about?"

As she clicked next day shipping on the one pound box of bulk mistletoe, she beamed at her boyfriend. Until the time came when he would kiss her without an excuse to, she would have to play by his rules. So be it.

"I was just thinking that I'm going to need you to walk me down to my car when I leave tonight."

Sheldon looked up from the tea with a big smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Now go write one yourself! Have a great holiday season!**


End file.
